


Mating Call

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Finn/Rey, Fox!Armitage Hux, Fox!Kylo Ren, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shapeshifting, old grudges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: For the kyluxXOXO summerfest, week 9!Kylo didn't expect to run into his old flame, especially not since Hux has this terrible idea of marrying him. He doesn't know yet if he's ready to forgive Hux who had turned him down years ago.





	Mating Call

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: Mate, memory, bitter
> 
> Note on the magic: It's not based on anything.

 

If there was something Kylo loved it was having a beer with his housemates on their garden veranda. Summer was slowly coming to an end as they enjoyed the last few warm days.

Kylo didn’t have to get up early for his weekend job since he had an afternoon shift so he could afford lounging around for a little while, watching the sun go down.

“I think you still owe me ten bucks,” Finn said, who was currently sharing their only chair with Rey - Kylo’s cousin. They ended up sharing a house together with Phasma who was silently watching their tiny strip of grass that was their backyard. Kylo had started living with Finn and Rey a few months ago after finishing college. Kylo didn’t know Phasma’s story but he knew not to pry, she had started staying with them shortly after Kylo. Not that she interested him as a person. She was quiet and clean and he appreciated that she never pried either.   
Like Kylo, Phasma sat on the floor, leaning against the house while Kylo sat on the steps. 

“I forgot what for,” Kylo muttered, fishing for his wallet, it was probably something stupid. Finn was mostly an honest guy so he didn’t doubt his word. He put down his beer.   
“You said you were short on gas money,” Finn said. That sounded as good as any reason and he sure was short on gas money a lot. Kylo gave him the money, then took up his bottle again, taking a sip. The beer was getting warm but he didn’t mind. A warm beer was better than no beer. 

“Look at that,” Rey said excitedly, pointing. “It’s a wild fox.”

“Maybe it wants some beer too,” Phasma said, slight amusement in her voice, a chuckle on her breath. It was rare to hear her laugh.   
Kylo put his wallet down on the steps next to him. With a laugh he stood and reached out with his beer bottle, gesturing to the red fox who crept slowly closer. Something bubbled in his chest at the sight. Seeing a wild animal this close was rare in the city.

“You want some of this?” he said, moving slowly. The fox evaded him as it walked closer to the veranda. Kylo watched it, fascinated by its lustrous fur, the sleek body and piercing yellow eyes. And then it was suddenly running off with Kylo’s wallet.

“HEY!”   
Kylo threw his bottle into the grass and dashed after the fox. It was a lot faster than him but he was on its tail. 

“Go get it!” Rey shouted behind him, laughing. Kylo could hear the others joining in as he tore through their tiny garden and out onto the streets, the fox running almost leisurely in front of him, as if it was taunting him, its fluffy tail swishing back and forth. It took him a few blocks away from the house, looking every now and then to see if he was still following, but never quite letting him catch up. It also held on tight to his wallet.

“Come back!” he cried after it but the fox didn’t listen. And then it made the mistake of running into a dead end. Kylo finally had it. He was slightly relieved. Kylo tried keeping his anger at bay, most of it was reserved for himself for being this careless but the rest? Oh, that was for the fox. But he knew there was no sense on getting revenge on an animal. 

He was slightly out of breath as he rounded the corner, the fox at the end of the path, houses blocking it from getting away, its only way out was ahead but Kylo was ready for it this time. Kylo was slowly advancing, his hands out to catch it should it try to get past him, careful not to spook it when the fox turned into a well-dressed man, wallet in hand.

Startled, Kylo took a step back, staring at the man as he did.

“Hux?”

 

Armitage Hux held out Kylo’s wallet, smiling at him.

“We need to talk,” he said.

“No, thank you,” Kylo said through gritted teeth as he snatched his wallet from Hux’s hand. It stung seeing him after this many years. Kylo’s feelings were in a jumble, his heart suddenly aching. The ruse to get him away from his friends angered him even more now that he knew it was Armitage Hux - the man he had chased after when they were still teenagers. His first love and the first person to crush his dreams. The worst thing about it was that none of the men he dated so far could help him get over Hux. In his heart, he still longed for the man and Kylo hated himself for it. Hux standing in front of him added oxygen to the coals that were his old anger, making it flare up.   
“Please,” Hux said. The smile had vanished from his face, revealing his desperation. “I need your help.”

“Why would I help you? After how you treated me?” Kylo said, well aware that it had been over ten years since then and he was still holding a grudge. Maybe he could at least get some closure from Hux now that he was in front of him. Afterwards he might finally find a boyfriend he could be happy with for longer than just a few months.

“I’m sorry,” Hux said. “I’m not proud of what I did. Believe me when I say I had my reasons. But what’s more important there’s a reason why I sought you out.”

Hux’s apology felt genuine to Kylo and yet he didn’t know if he could forgive him, hell, Kylo didn’t even know if he could accept his apology. But it felt good to hear it.    
A part of him wanted to comfort the man, the old feelings still there, buried under the anger. He shook it off. He couldn’t let him off the hook this easily.   
“I don’t have time for this,” Kylo said as he turned to leave, his nerves on edge. He needed time to think.   
“I know you and I are the same,” Hux said. “I know you’re a fox too.”

Hux’s words made Kylo’s heart tug in a strange way. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, his lip quivering, his brows drawn together in anger as he faced him.

Hux knew. Hux knew what he was. Because he was like that too but how did Kylo not know it sooner? How did he miss that?

“Please,” Hux said in a condescending way. “A fox knows another fox.”

“Bullshit. I didn’t know you were a fox. Sure, I wished you were back then but I didn’t know it until now.” Kylo was suddenly aware of how loud his voice had become. He didn’t care.

“The way you were following me around when we were kids. Surely you must know the scent of another fox? Do your parents never take fox form while you’re with them?” 

Hux seemed confused, tilting his head as he talked. 

“If you have to know, only my mother is a fox, my father isn’t,” Kylo muttered. “And she prefers staying as she is.”

The only one in their family who ever talked about any kind of mysticism was his uncle Luke but Kylo had learned how to tune him out at an early age. He knew less than he probably should. He regretted it now that it seemed important. 

Hux smiled at him.

“We’re even more alike than I thought,” he said. “My mother was a fox too but my father isn’t. She taught me a lot before she left.”

Kylo was getting impatient. He needed to be alone for a while, away from Hux. He couldn’t think. This was too much. He needed time to process this. Process that Hux was a fox, that he apologized, that he needed something.

“Just say what you want, Hux,” he said.

“My father is pressuring me to marry, to find a mate. But I already know you’re the only one who can help me and the only one I could ever want,” Hux said. He sounded frustrated, at the edge of crying even, he bit his lip, his brows drawn together.

Kylo laughed at the absurdity of it. 

“Are you serious?” he said, shaking his head. “You have a lot of nerve springing that on me after what you did.”

“I’m sorry that I hurt you when we were young, I really am. Please, let me make it up to you. Please give me a second chance,” Hux said, his eyes pleading as was his voice. He looked so soft but also scared, like a spooked animal. 

It was hard to resist. Kylo still found Hux attractive, even more so now that they were both adults. There was still a longing inside of him and the feeling only grew stronger now that he knew that Hux was a fox too. They shared a great secret. Outside of his family nobody knew this about Kylo. He could give Hux another chance. Get to know him better. Get to be a fox around another person. 

Kylo groaned in annoyance. This was too much. His longing was taking over his thoughts.

“Fine. Lunch tomorrow, you’re paying. Just pick me up at my house, no restaurant with a dress code,” Kylo said. 

Hux chuckled. 

“Thank you. I’ll pick you up tomorrow then.”    
Kylo knew he had already lost when Hux smiled at him. His wall of resolve to think it through crumbling. He knew by the end of this he would end up helping Hux, one way or another. So when he walked away Kylo had to force himself not to look back. 

  
  


Back at the house Kylo found that someone had picked up his discarded beer and put it away, the others were still sitting around, watching him with curiosity as he returned.

“Did you get it back?” Rey said. Kylo held the wallet up before stashing it back into his pocket. He knew for the next few days he would watch it like a hawk, only to go back being careless with it later. Even worse, the others would tease him endlessly about it.

“What took you so long? Did you have to wrestle it?” Finn said. Phasma chuckled but didn’t add a remark of her own. 

“Nah, it dropped my wallet down the street. But I bumped into someone I used to go to school with. We talked a bit and we’re going to have lunch tomorrow, no big deal,” Kylo said as he sat back down on the steps.

“What’s his name? Do we know him?” Phasma said.

“Why do you think it’s a guy?” Kylo said, slightly annoyed. 

Finn and Rey both laughed.

“Because you only get worked up like that over a guy,” Rey said. “I’ve known you long enough for that, cousin.”

She was right. Potential dates always had him excited. But it was different with Hux. That date made him nervous in a different way.

“It’s Armitage Hux, okay?” Kylo said. 

Rey whistled but didn’t say anything. Of course Rey knew who Hux was. She didn’t need to say anything. The others didn’t ask either, knowing that Kylo didn’t like prying. He was sure she would explain it to Finn later, when they were alone. 

The conversation trickled off to some other topics until it was too dark to sit outside without a light and they were forced to retreat inside.

  
  


Later that night Kylo found that he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t think either. He was restless after meeting Hux after so many years. Armitage had only become more beautiful in the time he hadn’t seen him, his eyes even more striking as was his hair. Kylo turned on his side, then a few minutes later on the other. He couldn’t sleep on his stomach either, neither on his back. It was no use. He kicked back the blanket and put on his sweatpants, leaving his chest bare.

Kylo stepped out into the hallway and found that it was quiet in the house. He silently went into the kitchen for a glass of water, draining it in one go. He was too restless to go back to bed.

He changed his shape, slipping out of the house as a silver fox through the dog flap they still had from back when Poe lived here with his dog, BB. It felt like an eternity ago even though it were only a few months. It also felt like eternity since he went out in this firm, his sleek black white-tipped fur almost invisible in the darkness.   
  


When Kylo’s paws touched the grass he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling before he continued walking. He took off into the nearby park, running as fast as he could. His body felt great, the wind whipping around him as he ran, his paws pounding the grass. 

His thoughts finally went where he wanted them to be. 

Armitage Hux had apologized to him. It had felt so good to hear it, even better since he looked like he meant it. Kylo found he wanted to forgive him, give him a chance to explain himself. Maybe Kylo even had a chance to be with Hux this time. The thought thrilled him. Like a fool he was still in love with that man. Marriage though? He wasn’t so sure.  

Kylo slowed after a while, enjoying the cool night air around him when he saw another fox in the distance. His heart was beating fast, not only because of the physical activity. Meeting another animal or even a person during his nightly runs wasn’t unusual, but meeting another fox was, since they usually avoided his territory.

He approached slowly, the other’s scent obscured by the light wind but he eventually could smell it. It was Hux. Kylo felt his tail wag on its own accord as he got closer. 

Hux’s ears were flat against his head for a moment before he too sniffed the air, meeting Kylo halfway after realizing that it was him. It excited Kylo seeing Hux while they were both in fox shape. It was like getting to know each other all over again.   
They circled each other once, twice, before Hux broke away, running, confusing Kylo as he looked after Hux, stumped on what to do. He stopped when he saw that Kylo wasn’t following, gesturing him to come with a nod of his head. Kylo ran after him, curious where Hux was taking him, following at his tail as Hux lead him through the park, then he jumped playfully at Kylo, nibbling his ear. Kylo barked in surprise, throwing Hux off. He realized a second later that Hux was only playing with him, so he jumped at him front paws first but Hux dodged Kylo, ducking away and letting himself be chased halfway up a tree. Kylo didn’t even know they could do that. He was truly impressed and excited. It felt good to be in this form, to run with another fox, another shapeshifter. He felt connected to Hux in a way he had never felt with anybody before. A feeling blossomed in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Hux wagged his tail at him, silently daring him to follow. Kylo didn’t get as far up as Hux but far enough to grab his tail with his teeth and pull at him lightly, a plea for him to come down. Reluctantly Hux returned to the ground, only to be tackled by Kylo who had him on his back to nose at his neck, breathing in his unique scent. It calmed him, Kylo felt his own tail wag. Hux’s fur was soft against his nose. He wanted to stay there. 

Hux let him do as he pleased for a moment before he closed his jaws above Kylo’s nose, not biting him but simply holding him in place, startling Kylo slightly without making him pull away. The thumping of Hux’s fluffy tail was audible on the lush grass. Kylo kept still, too nervous about Hux’s teeth but then Hux pressed his legs against him, let go of him as he angled away and out from under Kylo, licking the side of his face with his rough tongue. It felt great, considering that Kylo’s pelt was as thick as Hux’s. It was the gesture that counted.

Kylo pressed closer, nuzzling his face in Hux’s neck fur in adoration, licking the underside of his jaw, a whining sound escaping his throat. Kylo could live in this moment forever if it were up to him. Hux made a sound too, like a stuttering breath not unlike a purr.   
  


Hux broke away eventually, leading him to a secluded area of the park that had several benches. At the edge of the area Hux turned human, stepping out of the grass and onto the gravel path.

“Come,” he said quietly, holding a hand out to Kylo. He looked slightly flushed.

For a second Kylo felt loss for the moment they shared, reluctantly he too returned to his human form, suddenly painfully aware that his chest was bare. He followed Hux to a park bench where they sat down together.

“Do you come out here often?” Hux said. The smile on his face was sweet, his skin flushed. It made Kylo’s heart pound faster. Maybe he was ready to forgive Hux if he could only have his smile. 

He shook his head.

“It has been a while. It’s usually when I can’t sleep or have to think about something. Or both,” Kylo said. They both spoke very quietly.

“I had to think about what you said. About the bond. Why it has to be me.”

Hux chuckled next to him.

“You really don’t know what happens when two foxes bond, right?”

“Well, sorry,” Kylo says. “That I wasn’t interested in any of that magic-mumbo jumbo.”

Back when his uncle Luke had tried to teach him Kylo hadn’t bothered to learn anything, deeming it unnecessary. It wasn’t like he would ever meet another fox, or so he thought. But here he was now, with a fox who wanted to be his ‘mate’. 

“Ah, I see,” Hux said, leaning back. He looked up to the sky where the stars were mostly concealed by clouds. 

“When two foxes bond it creates a surge of magical energy. It’s quite a big deal. Of course a fox can also bond with a human but the magic it creates isn't as powerful.”

Kylo watched Hux as he talked and saw that his expression suddenly changed, becoming sad as he went on.

“My father wants to use that magic for his own gain. My step-mother is a witch, she knows how. She’s been using my magic for years now. It’s hard for me to transform when I’m near them. I want to break free of them. If you bonded with me and claimed me as part of your family I could finally break away from my father.”

“Why me though, Armitage? We didn’t exactly leave off in a good way,” Kylo said, a sad smile on his face. 

Hux looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I was so scared back then. My father always hated your family. I knew I couldn’t be with you, not without consequences. So I had to hurt you, so he wouldn’t hurt me worse,” he looked down, not looking at Kylo in his shame. “I’m not proud of it. But back then I feared my father more than I wanted to be with you.”

Kylo sighed deeply, rubbing his hands over his face. Back when they were in high school Kylo had confessed his crush to Hux and then during recess Hux had told him loudly how he had allegedly felt about him - calling him a stupid brute that he could never love in front of so many people. He was teased endlessly for it. So much that he got into fights. So much he almost messed up and quit school. 

“I could leave you be after this if you wanted, but please at least consider it,” Hux said, his eyes back on Kylo as he looked.

“Do you even like me at all, though?” Kylo said. He didn’t want to tell Hux about his feelings, not yet anyway. That he wanted to try again, that he wanted to give him a chance. This time they could both do better.

“Of course I like you. I always liked you. So much I could never stop thinking about you,” Hux said, taking a deep breath. “No other men could ever take my mind off of you in the end.”

“What if we steal it,” Kylo said.    
Hux looked at him startled.

“Steal …. what exactly?”

“The magic. What if we bond here? Right now?” Kylo said. “Away from your father. You could always pretend you couldn’t stop me. That I’m a terrible husband who stole you away.”

Hux sighed.

“Ben, it’s like a wedding. There is a lot of magic involved and since you don’t know how any of these things work we will need help with it.”

“First of all, it’s Kylo now - not Ben, and second, my uncle could help us,” Kylo said, suddenly excited, even though he still dreaded talking to his uncle. He could steal Hux from the old man and the witch and keep him for himself. That seemed only fair. 

He turned towards him where he sat.

“Armitage, I’ll do it. I’ll marry you, I’ll take you away from your family, pretend to keep you for myself and not letting you see them,” Kylo said, putting his arm around Hux's shoulders. Hux still seemed unsure about everything. Kylo had thrown him off his original plan.

“I have a job there, where my family lives,” he said, shaking his head. “My entire life is there. I would need time to …. move things here.”

“And I’ll help you with that. Please, I want it. I want you.”

Hux didn’t look convinced at first but then he sighed.

“Fine. Let’s do it,” he said as he shifted closer to Kylo, leaning against his side. He was warm and solid. Kylo nuzzled his head against Hux's.  
  
  


“I’ll play the terrible husband for you, the kind that doesn’t let you talk to your family. If you want that.”

Hux laughed.

“That sounds like a solution, a very tiresome solution, I hope you actually won't be terrible to me though.”

“I could never be terrible to you, not anymore,” Kylo whispered. “I accept your apology. But you’re still taking me to lunch tomorrow.”

Hux shifted against him.

“I know. I found a nice restaurant. You’ll like it.”

  
  


Several months later Armitage wordlessly pressed his ringing phone into Kylo’s hand. He didn’t even have to ask as he took it, reading Brendol’s name off the display. He took the call.

“Hello?” he said. Armitage had retreated to his living room chair where he watched leaning over the backrest. 

There was a rustling on the other line. Kylo wondered if Brendol would drop the call without saying anything, as he often did.

“You can’t keep my son from me forever! I will call the police on you! I’ll sue you!” Brendol shouted at him. Kylo held the phone away from his ear as he waited for the old man to finish. Brendol threw a lot of insults at his head, Kylo didn’t bother to listen.

“He’s an adult. If he really wanted to talk to you he would. Don’t call again,” Kylo said and immediately afterwards ended the call. 

He could feel a trickle of amusement through his bond with Armitage. Kylo sat down on the chair with him - it wasn’t big enough for them both but Kylo pulled Armitage into his lap, kissing the side of his face.

“He sounded furious,” Armitage said with a laugh. Kylo had learned quickly that Brendol’s anger was amusing to him. He had also learned how terrible Brendol actually was and had to hold Armitage through several nightmares. 

“Do you think he’ll ever give up?” Kylo said thoughtfully, his hands were caressing Armitage’s belly over his shirt, one hand dipping lower.

“I fear you don’t know my father very well.” Armitage started slightly grinding against him, arousal spiking his thoughts.

“Good,” Kylo whispered into his ear. “I don’t want to.”

Even though they had each other over almost every possible surface already, Kylo still couldn’t get enough of Armitage. He probably never would. Their bond was strong and they had grown to support each other. 

 

Their lives had gone through a lot of change in the past few months.   
Without telling his father, Armitage had moved out of his flat, transferred all of his money to a new bank account and quit his job.    
After temporarily living with Kylo in the shared house for a while they finally got their own small flat and were currently planning their official wedding. 

Kylo had insisted on writing the invitations himself, priding himself in his great calligraphy skills. Armitage let him.

Nightly strolls became one of their favorite activities and for most part Kylo let Armitage lead him - in fox shape of course. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can also find the art for this fic on my tumblr!](http://sparrowlicious.tumblr.com/post/177556210554/for-the-kyluxxoxo-summerfest-week-9-mating-call)


End file.
